


#stachegate

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Kradam Flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why Kris can’t post his #krisstache photos on the first try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#stachegate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradamflashfic using prompt #9: **Twitter**.
> 
> Written: December 5, 2011

Adam watched Kris from the doorway as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rested his back against the pile of pillows he’d created. When Kris reached for his phone and started fiddling with it, Adam tossed the hand towel he’d been absently drying his hands with onto the sink and walked over to the bed.

“Time for stachegate?” Adam said as he knelt on the mattress.

“Stache _update_ ,” Kris said with a glare that didn’t quite live up to its potential.

“Here, let me.” Adam held out his hand. When Kris hesitated, Adam waggled his fingers. “Come on. When you take your own picture, it’s a little bit scary.”

Kris had been setting his phone into Adam’s hand, but at that last comment he huffed and tried to draw it back. Adam was too fast for him. He snatched the phone away from Kris, and just grinned when he tried to intensify the glare.

“You are so cute when you try to glare at me before you’re even awake. Now come on, smile,” Adam said as he pointed the phone at Kris and looked at Kris’ image on the screen. “You don’t want your fans to see that pouty glare and think you’re having second thoughts about that thing living on your upper lip.”

Kris burst out laughing at that. He pushed his toes into Adam’s bare knee through the sheet. “You ass.”

Adam snapped a photo of Kris’ indulgent smile. It didn’t hide the bed head or the sleepy eyes that gave away the fact he’d only recently woken up. Adam studied the photo on the screen and almost didn’t want to share it with Kris’ fans, but he did like the idea of having the secret knowledge of where Kris was when the picture was taken. Knowing just whose bed Kris had woken up in.

Now all Kris had to do was post it. Adam handed the cell back to Kris, unable to hide his smirk.

“What?” Kris said suspiciously.

“What?” Adam repeated with faked innocence as he curled his fingers into the sheet and pulled, dragging it down Kris’ belly.

“Adam,” Kris said, a slight warning in his voice even though he had no idea yet what Adam had planned.

“How many times do you think it’ll take you to get this one posted?” Adam said as he continued to draw the sheet lower.

“Fuck,” Kris swore softly, fingers moving rapidly over the screen even as a lovely rosy hue covered his skin when he realized Adam’s evil plan. But, Adam noted, he hadn’t said no.

Adam bared Kris’ groin and thighs, and then tossed the sheet aside and crawled between Kris’ legs. He lowered his head and dragged his tongue across Kris’ balls. Kris made a sound that made Adam’s cock swell. He pressed his lips to the inside of Kris’ thigh, then sucked his mark there when Kris reflexively spread his legs wider for him.

Adam could tell that Kris was rattled from the raspy breathing, and the low curses when his fingers hit a wrong letter and he had to correct it, and he decided to go in for the kill. He ran his tongue up the length of Kris’ cock (less for the warning it gave than for the way Kris’ breath hitched and the pretty sounds he made), and then took the head into his mouth. Kris cursed in a manner his fans rarely got to hear as Adam suckled him, then slid his lips down until Kris filled his mouth.

Adam reversed direction, raised his head until his mouth popped off. He lapped around the tip, then covered the head with his lips and began the whole process over again.

“You suck,” Kris muttered, his voice shaky, and Adam knew that there’d just been one failed attempt to post the picture.

Adam chuckled around Kris, and he moaned, releasing the phone with one hand to touch the top of Adam’s head. When he popped off this time, Adam said, “Get posting.”

Kris said something Adam couldn’t repeat in good company. Adam retaliated by sliding his mouth over Kris again. This time, when the head bumped the back of his throat, Adam let it slide down. The sounds Kris made when Adam swallowed around him went straight to his own cock.

Kris’ legs trembled under Adam’s hands as he continued the slow build up. He lost track of the number of times he took Kris into his throat before Kris tossed the phone aside and shoved both hands into Adam’s hair.

Adam raised his eyes to Kris’ face as he pulled off. “How many?” he said after stretching his jaw.

“Two,” Kris stammered.

“Good boy,” Adam said approvingly. “You’re getting better. I think that deserves a reward.”

Kris dropped his head back when Adam teased a finger over his hole. Kris groaned out Adam’s name when he pressed the tip of the finger inside, the way eased by the little bit of lube left over from the night before.

While Kris was distracted by the feel of Adam’s finger moving inside him, Adam took Kris back into his mouth, his lips sliding down Kris as his finger moved deeper inside him. Kris made a keening sound when the head of his cock touched the back of Adam’s throat at the same time Adam’s finger touched that spot inside him.

Kris raised his hips, pushing into Adam’s throat even as he apologized _sorry, sorry, sorry_ for the reflexive action. Adam kept a steady pressure on the nub as he swallowed around Kris. He’d been working Kris up for so long that it was too much. Kris cried out as his entire body went taut.

When Kris’ cock began pulsing, Adam drew back until he could take Kris’ release onto his tongue. Kris swore and writhed beneath Adam, because Adam refused to let up on Kris’ prostate until Kris’ cock gave one last weak pulse before Kris went limp. His body jerked as if he’d been hit with an electric shock when Adam couldn’t resist one last brush of his finger.

Adam swallowed the last of Kris’ come, and then gently licked him clean before releasing him. He crawled up the bed and settled himself next to Kris. Kris looked at him through eyes he could barely open, and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Hey.”

Adam grinned at the slur in Kris’ voice. “Hey.”

“That was nice.”

Adam raised an eyebrow as he reached out to lay a hand on Kris’ belly. “Just nice?”

Kris shook his head. “Better.” He frowned in concentration, then gave up and asked, “What’s better?”

Adam laughed, despite the need of his own cock, hard against his belly. “Amazing? Wonderful? Glorious? Awesome?”

Kris nodded after each word. “All of those,” he said gravely when Adam had finished.

Adam drew small circles on Kris’ skin. “I want to fuck you,” he said, and heard the rasp in his own voice.

Kris shivered, from the tickle of Adam’s finger, or the heat in his voice, Adam wasn’t sure. “Okay. Can I just lay here?” Kris asked, a grin teasing at his lips.

“You can try,” Adam said, lowering his head to press a kiss to Kris’ lips. “But I’m going to bet you won’t be able to.”

“Oh.” Kris slid an arm around Adam’s shoulders and drew him down for another kiss. “Okay,” he agreed against Adam’s lips.

The End


End file.
